


Noise's mermtastic mermay 2020 collection

by StrangeNoise



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Android mermaids, Established Relationship, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Language Barrier, M/M, Merpeople, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Royalty, Sadness, Sign Language, Smut, android anatomy, android repairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise
Summary: What it says on the tin!Stories from different fandoms all about the merpeople and their lovers...
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Hank Anderson/Connor, North/Original Chloe | RT600, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. Convin - G -Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm gonna try and write some stuff for mermay so we'll see how that goes :D  
> Stories will be mostly from DBH and IT, my two most active fandoms but some others might come in too if I feel like it.  
> Chapter titles are: ship - rating - prompt.  
> Hope you guys enjoy and we can celebrate our favorite merms together!

Gavin makes his way down to the beach a little earlier than he did these past months. Summer is slowly fading into fall and the sun begins to set earlier again. The air is already chillier than it has been in a long time and Gavin suspects he won’t find as many people staying out at the beach until late at night. While others might mourn the upcoming end of summer and the return of cooler temperatures, Gavin has to admit he’s been waiting for it for a while now. It’s not like he dislikes the summer. He likes the warm temperatures and the general atmosphere as much as the next person and as a surfing instructor, he’s also dependent on the summer business. But there’s a reason he’s looking forward to the sun setting a little earlier now.   
  
That reason awaits Gavin underneath the small dock near his house. Connor, the mercreature Gavin first met in early spring of this year, has pulled his upper body out of the water, resting it on the wet wood with his head placed gingerly on his forearms. His warm, brown eyes brighten at the sight of Gavin and his massive tail wags up and down, causing waves to splash against the dock’s poles. Gavin smiles and hurries up even more until he’s at the end of the dock and sits down next to where Connor’s head is resting.  
  
The merman immediately grabs his hand and rubs it against his face. The skin there is cold and rougher than that of a human, tiny scales catching on the hairs on the back of Gavin’s hand every now and again. Gavin lets him do it, learned long ago that it is a sign of trust and love. At first, it had been weird to have Connor grab his wrist every time he arrived at the dock. The first time Gavin even worried that Connor would drag him underneath the surface and drown him like the merfolk in his grandmother’s tales did. But all Connor ever did was hold Gavin’s hand and rub his face against it.   
  
As usual, he only does it for a moment, however. Even though the merman has picked up a few English words from locals and tourists over the course of his life, he’s in no way fluent, and speaking at all is hard for him. Long ago, he told Gavin that merfolk communicated via some type of song, not unlike that of whales, when they were among each other and had no use for words at all. The fact that Connor learned his name and even found a way to tell Gavin his means even more to the human like this than it would under any other circumstances. But they found a way to communicate that is mostly sign language that Gavin taught Connor but also gestures and words they made up together. Gavin thinks it’s sweet to have a language just for yourself and the person you love and he’s sure Connor would agree if he could.   
  
They sit in silence except for the occasional chuckle from Gavin or noise from Connor. The two sign back and forth about their respective days. Connor is always eager to hear what Gavin does when he isn’t with him and Gavin loves to learn about the world and culture of the merpeople. Around them, the setting sun colors the sky red and orange and pink while the water turns darker and darker. It’s Gavin’s favorite time of day because the last rays of sun hit Connor’s scales and make them sparkle beautifully. The only way he looks even more ethereal is when the moon comes up and makes Connor’s body shimmer in a silvery glow.   
  
Connor and Gavin talk until the sun has well and truly set and the darkness surrounding them makes it hard to make out each other’s faces, let alone gestures. They fall into a comfortable silence and Gavin admires the way Connor’s scales glimmer and shine brightly underneath the surface of the water. Connor moves over a little and rests his head in Gavin’s lap. The human runs his hand through the merman’s soft hair with the utmost care, always worried he could somehow hurt this creature he loves so much. Sometimes it feels weird even to him to be in love so fully and profoundly with someone, who isn’t even human but – despite not speaking English fluently – seems to understand Gavin in a way no one else ever has before. When Gavin left his job in the big city and moved to this island to teach college kids on vacation how to surf, this was the last thing he expected. The first time he saw Connor he fully believed he was going mad. But nowadays he laughs about his own silliness. Connor is just as real as Gavin himself is and so is their love.   
  
But as much as Gavin enjoys Connor’s company, he feels himself grow tired and when he yawns for the third time in about as many minutes, the merman seems to catch on too. He lifts his head and smiles softly, then surges up out of the water to wrap his hands behind Gavin’s neck. The human chuckles and goes willingly until their lips meet in a soft kiss. It tastes of saltwater and algae as it always does but Gavin has come to love this taste he associates with Connor and Connor only these days. The merman’s lips are colder than his but that doesn’t bother Gavin either. It’s something they get to share and therefore something Gavin loves and cherishes.   
  
After their kiss breaks, Connor lets go of him and sinks back into the water. Gavin gets to his feet and already misses the merman. He knows it’s only going to be a day until he can meet him again but the hours apart are still felt with longing. If the expression on Connor’s face is anything to go by, the merman isn’t faring much better. They wave at each other as Gavin walks backward up the dock and towards his house. Once he finally gets inside and gets ready for bed, Gavin already counts the hours until it’s sunset the next day and he can find Connor waiting for him again in their spot. 


	2. Reddie - G - Soul

„It does kind of look like some sort of wings”, Bill commented, staring intently at the mark on Richie’s forearm.  
  
“Really?”, Ben asked, pulling Richie’s arm closer to himself, “You think like a bat or something?”  
  
“To me, it looks more like fins”, Mike interjected, leaning over Richie’s arm too, “Like at the end of a dolphin’s or whale’s tail, you know?”   
  
“Are you guys almost done?”, Stan groaned, then took a long swig from his bottle of beer, “Richie asks about his soulmate mark every time he’s drunk and it never makes any sense. Can we just chill and enjoy the night?”  
  
Richie pouted and pulled his arm out of Ben’s grasp. Stan was one to talk. Just because his soulmate mark, without a doubt, looked like a sparrow, that didn’t mean he could just go around complaining every time Richie tried to figure out what his meant. It was bad enough as it was, being 21 and not being able to either find his soulmate or figure out what the mark meant. Like with everyone else, the mark had appeared on Richie’s skin on the day he turned 13 but it was just as much a mystery today as it had been back then. His parents had even taken him to a specialist to make sure everything was alright. And of course, it was. Richie was just as much of a freak when it came to his soulmate mark as he was in all other aspects of life.   
  
While his friends gathered around the small fire they had lit at the small beach surrounding the lake again to drink and laugh and talk, Richie stared broodingly into his half-empty bottle of beer. It just wasn’t fair. What were the odds that destiny would bring together not one but two couples of childhood friends? Ben and Beverly had been together pretty much from the day they were both 13 and it was clear they were soulmates. The same thing could be said for Mike and Bill. That had left Richie and Stan as the only ones without a soulmate. But then, just a few weeks ago, Stan had signed up for one of those websites, where people could show pictures of their marks and if someone had the same, they could contact them. On there, Stan had met a nice girl named Patty, who had the same sparrow-looking soulmate mark and they were going to meet at the end of next week. And while Richie was happy for Stan, he couldn’t help the jealousy that boiled in his stomach whenever Stan spoke of Patty and his eyes got that faraway look. Richie just wanted to feel like that too that’s all.  
  
But it seemed that wasn’t going to happen any time soon. Richie had signed up for several of those soulmate finding services but to no avail. It wasn’t even that he wanted to be in a relationship so badly. But all around him, his friends found their soulmates and he was terrified of them all building lives together and him being left behind. It was ridiculous, he knew that his friends would never abandon him. But he didn’t want to force himself into their lives either if they preferred to spend more time with their soulmates or other couples than with him. Richie sighed. Suddenly he wanted to be alone. The fact that he had to pee gave him a good enough excuse to leave his friends for a bit.  
  
“I’m gonna go piss”, he announced to a collective groan and retreated into the small group of trees and bushes that grew to one side of the beach. Richie tried not to think about how terribly lonely he was as he emptied his bladder and then emerged out of the woods on the other side to wash his hands in the lake at a smaller, more secluded beach. He wasn’t really paying attention to anything, too caught up in his own thoughts, when a sudden movement caught his eye. Richie turned his head to the side and was suddenly staring right at – someone.   
  
That someone had big, brown eyes that were opened almost comically wide in shock and dark hair that was wet and stuck to his face. He was halfway submerged in water so Richie could only see his torso.   
  
“Holy shit dude”, Richie exclaimed, falling onto his ass from the surprise, “The fuck are you doing here swimming this late?! Aren’t you freezing to death?!”  
  
But then the guy moved farther onto the beach and the moonlight hit his entire body. Below the waist, there were no legs or feet or anything human. Instead, he had a massive, maroon tail that was covered top to bottom with beautiful, shimmering scales. Richie could just barely make out the way his tail ended in a pair of beautifully curved tailfins and he vaguely thought that Mike had been right about what his soulmate mark was. Then his heart stopped for a good few beats. Richie hadn’t realized it until now but his soulmate mark was heating up, the universal sign that someone had found their soulmate. His gaze raked searchingly across the other man’s body and found the same fin-like mark a little to the right on his lower back.  
  
“What the fuck”, Richie muttered, ready to wake up from his dream or faint or whatever was going to get him out of this bizarre situation, “Who’s bright idea was it to make my soulmate a fucking mer-thing?!”

“Merman”, the guy in front of him griped, frowning, “And it’s not like you’re the greatest catch out there either!”  
  
“Holy hell you can talk?!”, Richie gasped, staring at the merman, who pulled himself even more onto the beach until only the lower half of his tail was still submerged in water.  
  
“Of course I can! What did you expect?!”, the guy complained, “You humans are everywhere. It’s impossible not to pick up some bits and pieces.”  
  
“Uh-huh”, was all Richie could get out for the moment. He wasn’t often at a loss for words but meeting a creature that was supposed to be nothing but a fairytale could do that to you.  
  
“I’m Eddie, by the way”, the merman eventually said, “Since you’re not going to introduce yourself…”  
  
“Richie”, Richie muttered, then cleared his throat, “And you’re really a merman? Have you lived in this lake forever?” Richie and his friends visited this lake a lot in the summer and it seemed ridiculous to him that he would have never noticed merpeople here.  
  
“I usually live out in the ocean”, Eddie told him, “But in the summer it gets too crowded. I prefer some peace and quiet every now and again. That’s why I come here in summer.”   
  
“Cool, cool”, Richie commented out of lack of anything smarter to say. Then, he remembered his still burning soulmate mark, “What do we do about this?”  
  
He outstretched his arm and Eddie gently wrapped his hands around it. They were cold and wet, the skin a little rougher than Richie’s. Nevertheless, goosebumps broke out all over the human’s body as the merman in front of him began to gently trace his soulmate mark with one finger. Richie’s insides turned to goop and his soul felt like it was set ablaze. The brunet had never felt more excited and at peace with the world at the same time before. And despite only knowing Eddie for a few minutes, there was no way he was letting him go ever again. Luckily, Eddie seemed to think among the same lines.  
  
“Well, I can’t say that you’re my first choice”, the merman stated haughtily, “But I guess it is what it is. And you don’t seem too bad. You’re mine now.”  
  
“Possessive little merman. I like it”, Richie said and earned himself a slap on the arm for that, “I only live like half an hour away from here. I can visit you if you want.”  
  
“Of course I want you to”, Eddie said without hesitation, then blushed a little, “You’re my soulmate after all. I want to get to know you.” His fingers traced the mark on Richie’s arm again and the human’s heart fluttered in his chest like a small bird in a cage.   
  
“I want to get to know you too”, Richie told Eddie and the merman beamed up at him. Richie decided right then and there that it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen – and that he would have to ask Eddie about the tiny fangs he had. But before he could do any of that, he heard someone call out his name.  
  
“Shit, I need to go back to my friends”, Richie cursed. He had almost forgotten about them already. All he wanted was to stay with Eddie. But he knew he couldn’t. The others would come looking for him and he wasn’t sure he could just expose Eddie to them. Plus, he wanted the merman to be his little secret for a while.   
  
“Can you give me a kiss before you leave?”, Eddie asked, his grip on Richie’s arm tightening as his blush deepened, “It’s just…I’ve never kissed anyone before and I always dreamed of my first kiss with my soulmate.”   
  
Richie’s heart was about to burst right out of his chest and it took almost his complete willpower not to tell Eddie how damn cute he was. Instead, he leaned down and carefully pressed his lips to Eddie’s. The merman’s lips were as cold as the rest of him and he tasted faintly of saltwater. But Richie quickly found he didn’t mind that in the slightest and when Eddie made a small noise in the back of his throat he was well and truly gone for him. When they finally broke the kiss, Richie was out of breath and Eddie looked like he’d just had an out-of-body-experience and met god.   
  
“I really gotta go now”, Richie sighed and Eddie reluctantly let go of his arm, “I’ll be back as soon as I can!”  
  
“You better be!”, Eddie growled before he pushed himself back into the water. He waved at Richie one last time before diving underneath the surface and leaving the human behind, dumbfounded and ridiculously in love. 


	3. Hankcon - G - Emerald

„Your Highness, I’m here to pick you up for the ceremony”, Hank announced as he entered Connor’s chambers. The brunet was at the far side of the room admiring himself in a large mirror. Hank had to admit, Connor looked even more stunning today than he ever had. The servants had done fantastic work. His blue and grey tail shimmered in the low light of the room and Hank could only imagine how wonderful it would shine in the beautifully lit throne room. A long, dark blue cape with the symbol of Connor’s family, the white anemone that were planted all around the castle flowed easily down his back. When he turned around, Hank saw that it was fastened with a golden clasp depicting the same symbol in the front.   
  
“How do I look?”, Connor asked, doing a little twirl and beaming excitedly up at Hank, “Do I look like a proper crown prince?”  
  
“I have never seen anyone look the part more than you”, Hank assured him and the brunet let out a delighted chuckle. Deep in his chest, Hank’s heart ached with fondness. He had joined the royal guard when Connor had barely been of age and now, ten years later, he would see the young man be officially announced as his mother’s successor on the throne whenever she should step down. As the oldest of three brothers, it was Connor’s birthright and yet Hank felt like he deserved it more than anyone. Hank liked Connor’s brothers, no doubt about that, but Connor was the most gentle and kind-hearted among the three so Hank was sure he would make a fantastic king.   
  
“Would you do the honors?”, Connor asked, taking something from a nearby table and approaching Hank with it. Upon close examination, it turned out to be the tiara Connor was going to wear from this day on until the day he became king. It was a simple yet beautiful thing made from grey marble. At the front of it sat a shining blue gem called the emerald of the sea. It’s counterpart, the Queen’s emerald, was fitted into the crown Connor’s mother wore and that would one day sit on Connor’s head too. Today, at the big ceremony, it would be the first time Connor was allowed to wear it in public as he was introduced as the heir to the throne. Hank couldn’t be prouder.

Gently, he took the tiara from Connor’s hands and placed it on his head. It fit him perfectly but before Hank had any chance to admire it any further, Connor had darted forward and pressed a fiery kiss to Hank’s lips. The older merman could almost taste the brunet’s excitement and therefore aimed to slow the kiss down a bit. He pressed one hand gently to Connor’s chest and only let go when he felt the fluttering of his heart slow down. The kiss morphed into something gentler and unhurried. Connor was clearly still nervous but Hank managed to calm him considerably and that was all that counted.  
  
“We should go. We’re going to be late”, Hank muttered as he finally broke the kiss. Connor nodded and sighed. Then he straightened his shoulders and put his most royal expression on his face.  
  
“Let’s go”, he said and winked at Hank before returning to his sterner expression. Hank smiled and followed suit as Connor left the room and swam towards the throne room.


	4. Hankcon - G - Watching

Connor pressed his face to the glass, hoping to see the man with the grey hair and the blond child today. They hadn’t visited the aquarium and Connor was starting to miss them. Until a few months ago, a woman had always accompanied them but then one day the man and his child had stopped coming and when they eventually returned, the woman was no longer with them. Nowadays, the man looked a lot sadder, and even through liters and liters of water and thick glass, he could see him holding the boy’s hand tighter than before.   
  
The merman felt bad for them because he liked them even if he didn’t really know them. Whenever the man and the boy came by, Connor did his best to entertain the child. He would do flips or pull faces and every time he managed to make the boy laugh, his father would laugh with him and Connor would feel happy like he never had before. He couldn’t really explain the feeling and he didn’t dare try to. The other merfolk were much wearier of humans and some of them were known to be very judgmental. Connor didn’t care, though, as long as all they could scold him for was making a clown of himself for human children.

“Dad, Connor’s here!”, the brunet suddenly heard a voice call out and he recognized it immediately.   
  
Without hesitation he dove over to where the small boy was pressing his face to the glass of the aquarium, blue eyes wide and excited. Connor smiled and waved at him before flapping his tailfins until massive bubbles floated through the water between them. The boy laughed as Connor continued to do all kinds of tricks to amuse him. His eyes, however, were almost always stuck on the boy’s father. He had sat down on a stone bench in the middle of the room and watched his son enjoy himself by the aquarium. He looked as pale and tired as ever and not for the first time Connor wished he could just leave the aquarium and be there for him until he felt better. As much as his heart pounded faster whenever he saw the man, it shriveled up almost as quickly every time he saw the sadness in his eyes. Connor knew the care and gentleness with which the man treated his son and he felt that it was deeply unfair that someone so wonderful would be suffering so greatly.   
  
But Connor tried not to let that distract him as he continued entertaining the boy in front of him as best as he could. As he kept going with his shenanigans, so did the small circle of watching each other between the three. The boy was watching Connor, Connor was watching the man, the man was watching the boy. Neither of them spoke but there was an unspoken but deeply touching connection between them. And every time the man and his child left and the connection broke, Connor hurt a little bit more. There was no way to avoid it and yet…  
  
The boy’s “Goodbye, Connor, see you soon!” came far too early, as always. Connor waved the boy and his father goodbye until they left the room. He had barely lost sight of them and already he wished for nothing more than for them to come back…


	5. North/Chloe - G - Starlight

„I don’t trust him“, North hissed as she watched Kamski work away on her partner’s lower half. She could have told Chloe via mindlink but she wanted the human to hear her. Kamski barely looked up from his work, however, and Chloe only sighed.   
  
“You don’t have to”, the blonde assured her and reached out for North’s hand, “But he’s the only one, who can help me right now. We don’t have any other choice.”   
  
“If he hadn’t made you like this, we wouldn’t have this problem in the first place”, North quipped, taking Chloe’s hand in hers and squeezing it tightly. This time, Kamski did look up from working on Chloe’s lower body to scowl at North. For a moment, it looked like he was going to say something but then he decided against it and kept working on Chloe’s tail.  
  
North kept glaring at him, staring down at where her girlfriend’s synth skin was withdrawn and Kamski was working on her insides. She stared as if she had any idea what Kamski was doing and the fact that she didn’t made North even angrier. The android loved her partner, Chloe, more than anything else in her life. When Markus, Simon, Josh, and her had come to Kamski’s house for some talks, she had met the android mermaid, who had, until then, lived all her life in Kamski’s weird red pool. North had refused to leave the house without Chloe ad when the brunet had agreed to come to Jericho with them they had taken her there.  
  
Chloe didn’t need water around her to survive as a real mermaid would – if such a thing existed, that was – so that was not a concern. But the fact that her lower body was one long, red fin instead of a pair of legs soon proved to be one. Chloe couldn't get anywhere and even if North kept her company, her life wasn’t much better like this than it had been in Kamski’s pool. So, after just a few weeks, North had put her hatred for the man aside and contacted him to ask for help for Chloe. Kamski had agreed and now they were here. Currently, he was modifying some circuits in Chloe’s tail or something and injecting some new synth skin. He had explained to both Chloe and North that Chloe’s lower half couldn’t be exchanged and that she would have to choose between modifications to the fin and a new body entirely. The blonde hadn’t taken long to decide that she wanted to keep her tail. And now Kamski was modifying it so it would withstand being exposed to actual water and not just pool water.   
  
After the procedure was complete, Chloe and North would move to one of the small towns on the shore of Lake St. Clair and live there. It had been Markus’ idea and both women had immediately fallen in love with it. Chloe had never seen anything but Detroit and neither had North and the thought of leaving the town that had brought her so much pain and hurt sounded wonderful. So when Markus offered to find them a flat outside of Detroit that was close enough to the water that North could visit Chloe whenever she wanted, she had said yes. She usually preferred to do things on her own but entertaining Chloe and dealing with Kamski had proven to be task enough.  
  
“All done”, Kamski announced suddenly, tearing North out of her thoughts. A panel on Chloe’s tail slid shut and her scaly, red synth skin closed over it again, “You should be all set to go swimming about the lake. If there is any issue, you can contact me whenever you need to.”  
  
“Thank you so much, Elijah”, Chloe said, a brilliant smile on her face that North thought was utterly wasted on someone like Kamski. She muttered her own thanks before picking Chloe up off the operating table and carrying her to the taxi that waited for them outside.  
  
  
They moved later the same day. North barely had any belongings and Chloe had none at all so when they went to bid Markus, Simon, and Josh farewell, they did so with a single duffel bag of thirium pouches between them.   
  
“You’re both always welcome here”, Markus promised as he hugged North and in return, she swore that once they were all set up, the three men were more than welcome to visit Chloe and her. Then, the two women got back in a self-driving cab and headed for their new home. Chloe held North’s hand tightly on the way there, wondering what would await them there. And once the cab stopped at the shores of the lake, she was practically vibrating with excitement in her partner’s arms. The sun had already set and the water was dark and cold as North lead Chloe over to it. The blonde slowly slid into it and immediately dove underneath the surface.   
  
Feeling happier than she had in a while, North stripped down to her underwear and climbed into the water after her lover. She would have to get out again in a few minutes or her thirium supply might freeze but for now, she was content to stay where she was and just watch Chloe slide gracefully through the water, just underneath the surface. If it was left up to North, she would be watching the blonde every minute of every day. The light of the moon and the stars reflected off the surface of the lake and made Chloe’s hair and scales shimmer beautifully.   
Finally, the blonde resurfaced for good and swam over to North with the brightest smile on her face.  
  
“Thank you so much, North”, she said and wrapped her arms around the other android’s neck, “I love it here!” She promptly pulled North into a tighter hug as an excited laugh bubbled out of her.

“I’ve only ever seen the stars from Elijah’s pool”, she told North after a moment, “They’re so much more beautiful out here. I’ll never grow tired of looking up and not seeing glass or a ceiling but just the sky and the stars above me!”  
  
“I’m glad you like it”, North answered, a laugh of her own finding it’s way out of her because if anything, Chloe’s happiness was contagious, “I’ll visit as often as I can and we can watch the stars together.”   
  
“I’d love that!”, Chloe exclaimed, then pulled North into a passionate kiss. They held onto each other, the cold lake water lapping at them and surrounding them. Chloe’s tail brushed against North’s legs as she held on tightly. The two women continued holding each other, kissing and only breaking apart to talk about the beauty surrounding them. When North had awoken all these months ago, she had never expected to find such happiness in her life but here she was. She hadn’t expected for things with Chloe to work out as easily and effortlessly as they had either but now that they were here together, she’d be damned if she ever let that go again.   
  
Chloe pulled her into another kiss and even though it tasted vaguely of lake water and North was getting cold rapidly, there was no place she’d rather be than where she was right here and right now. 


	6. G9 - E - Sand

Gavin’s going to have sand  _ everywhere _ . The thought is nothing but a blip on his radar, though, as he sinks to his knees and lets himself be pulled into a kiss by Nines. The merman rolls them over, pressing Gavin into the still-warm sand underneath him with all the weight of his body. It almost takes Gavin’s breath away but he loves it. Soon enough, Nines will allow him to get back on top of him because with his massive tail he can’t move well enough on the sand to make penetration pleasurable for both of them. But before he lets Gavin take over, he likes to show off his strength to the human a bit. And Gavin is never one to complain. 

He enjoys being trapped between Nines’ unmoving, strong body and the sand underneath him while the merman kisses him until he feels dizzy with it. Gavin doesn’t care that his clothes are getting soaked and sand is starting to get underneath them because all that matters is the passionate kiss Nines has pulled him into. The merman’s pointy teeth dig into his lower lip and the pain shoots sparks of pleasure up and down Gavin’s spine. His fingers tangle in Nines’ wet, dark hair and pull on it just the way he knows the other likes it. Every time they do this, he thinks he could be doing nothing but this and be just fine but then one of Nines’ hands will wriggle between them and cup his erection through his pants and suddenly Gavin wants more. And so does Nines.

They skip his shirt and go right for his pants and underwear. Four hands might be a little much to take off a single pair of pants but neither of them wants to let go and it’s much faster that way. Gavin is pretty sure he hears something tear but decides not to care about that until later. Because now, Nines moves off of him and lies down by his side, back on the sand, and beckons Gavin over. The human wriggles out of his underwear and sits astride Nines’ tail and it’s easily his favorite sight in the world. Nines is underneath him, his hair a tangled mess on the sand, his cheeks flushed, and his chest heaving. Further down, where a human’s crotch would be, a small slit had opened, slick and warm and inviting. 

Gavin takes himself in hand and slides into it and it is just as overwhelming as the dozens of times they’ve done this before. The moment he sinks into Nines, he crashes their lips together in a bruising kiss to keep himself from getting too loud. They are being as careful as they can but Gavin doesn’t feel like finding out how the local authorities would react to this. 

But for now, he has other things to think about anyway. Unfortunately, his brain quickly turns to mush. The only coherent thought he can somewhat string together is how fast his hips are driving into the body underneath his already again. Every time he does this, he tells himself that one day he will be used to this and he can make slow and gentle love to Nines. But every time he enters the merman’s body, it’s like something tales over him and his body just goes on autopilot. Luckily, the merman doesn’t seem to have any complaints about it. Instead, he encourages Gavin by moaning his name almost constantly and digging his fingers into the human’s back. Gavin is sure he will have visible marks after this, just like he had the last time, but he couldn’t care less. All that matters is Nines and the passion between them.

Pleasure coils tightly in Gavin’s belly and the human realizes that this will be over far sooner than he would like. A very distant part of his brain comments that it would probably be for the best that way if the pain from the sand digging into Gavin’s hands and knees is to be considered but the human doesn’t listen to it. He doesn’t care if he’s hurting. All he wants is for Nines to feel as much pleasure as he does himself. And apparently, he is succeeding in that. The merman’s moans and calls of Gavin’s name grow louder and more frequent until he suddenly pulses around Gavin with a keen and his fingernails dig even deeper into the human’s back.

Gavin tries to keep his eyes open. He wants to watch, enjoy the spectacle of pleasure taking over every fiber of Nines’ body. But he barely gets to revel in the look of bliss on the other’s face for a few moments before his own release takes him under and he buries his face in the crook of Nines’ neck to muffle his shout of pleasure.

Afterward, the human is dizzy for a moment. The first thing he consciously realizes again is Nines’ fingers gently carding through his hair and the merman whispering words of love into his ear. A soft smile creeps onto Gavin’s face and he moves until he can kiss Nines. Their lips move gently against each other’s and Gavin allows himself to just live in the moment for once. Soon enough, he will have to go back home and be the tough guy at work. But out here, with his lover, he can allow himself to be soft and just let himself be held. And he is determined to take full advantage of that.


End file.
